WatchLyoko
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: "En Chicago hay maldad. Y aquí también, claro..." Aiden se traslada a París temporalmente. Descubrirá algo que hará que el gobierno ponga precio a su cabeza...
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos. Hoy os traigo un crossover recién salido de Los Santos Customs... Calificado de T por lenguaje y violencia.**

 **Watch Dogs pertenece a Ubisoft y Code Lyoko a Moonscoop.**

Habían pasado 7 meses desde la muerte de Lucky Quinn. Aiden había matado al hombre que dirigía el Chicago South Club, y por fin se podía tomar un respiro. Mientras el hacker deambulaba por una de las calles de Parker Square, decidió llamar a su hermana, quien hacía días que no veía.

-Hola, hermanita. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Llevas días y días sin aparecer por Chicago!-

-Estamos en Boulogne-Billancourt. Un barrio al oeste de París.-Contestó Nicky, la hermana de Aiden.

-¿Os habéis ido de la ciudad sin avisarme? Bueno, no os preocupéis, voy para Francia. Además, Chicago ya está demasiado limpia de criminales, seguro que París será más animada que aquí.-

-Vale, Aiden. Escucha, te quiero como hermano, pero si vas a estar en el mismo barrio que nosotros, no puedes estar tan cerca de mi y de Jackson, no creo que sea seguro.-

-No te preocupes Nicky, tú y Jackson estaréis bien.-

-Ok, pues… Nos vemos.-

-De acuerdo. Adiós.-

Lo que Aiden no quería decirle a su hermana es que en París había algo sospechoso, en ese mismo distrito. El Vigilante sabía que originalmente el CtOS estaba en Chicago y Pawnee, pero pronto se comenzó a expandir por Estados Unidos y Europa, llegando hasta ciudades como Londres o Barcelona, las cuáles estaban hiperconectadas. En París, el CtOS fue un éxito total, llegando a ser parte de la vida de los parisinos, que vivían más tranquilos. El DedSec también había formado más hackers en Europa, para expandirse internacionalmente y atemorizar a las masas.

Aiden decidió no ir al aeropuerto de Chicago, sino que fue a Pawnee y usó el aeródromo que había allí, ya que no quería arriesgarse a ser reconocido y además, el aeropuerto de Chicago era uno de los más concurridos en el mundo.

 _5.857 Km y 7 horas y 22 minutos después…_

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Orly, a las 13:52 de la tarde. Había cenado y desayunado en el avión, a parte de que, antes de salir de Estados Unidos, llamó a su contacto del DedSec en París para que le diera conectividad de corto alcance de la CtOS local y uno de los escondites que el grupo tenía diseminado por toda la capital francesa. Nada más salir del aeropuerto, usó su Smartphone para robar un Zusume R en el parking. Salió tranquilamente y condució hasta la antena de la CtOS en Boulogne-Billancourt sin que nadie sospechase de él. Una vez conseguido el acceso a la zona entera, buscó el escondite camuflado en un contenedor y se dirigió allí mismo. Una vez descansado, decidió darse un paseo por la zona para poder crear rutas de escape por si la situación lo requería.

Tras 25 minutos de exploración, llegó a un lugar en cuya entrada un cartel rezaba: _"Academia Kadic"_

-Así que esto es la academia Kadic… Interesante. Quizá deba echar un vistazo… Ahora mismo.-Se dijo Aiden a sí mismo.

El hacker entró pasando por el parque y se dio cuenta de la antigüedad de la escuela. Según la información que le salía en sus City Hotspots, Kadic fue construida a principios del siglo veinte y uno de los obreros, Leon Corbet, murió en la sala de calderas. Todo iba como la seda, hasta que Aiden sintió una mano en su hombro derecho y…

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Entonces, el hacker se dio la vuelta y miró a la persona que le había interrumpido el reconocimiento. Era un tipo con un chándal rojo, una tirita en la cara y además estaba tan gordo que parecía Peter Griffin.

-Espera… tú… eres… No puede ser…-Y antes de que dijera algo más, Aiden lo cogió del cuello y le dijo, con una voz muy amenazante:

-Vaya, alguien sabe más de lo que debe… Como vuelvas a intentar llamar la atención de esa forma, te juro que no volverás a hacer educación física nunca más.-

-¿Co… cómo lo sabes…?-

-Lo sé todo, Jim Morales. Ahora, fuera de mi vista o llorarás sangre el resto de tu vida.-Y Jim salió corriendo de allí, con la esperanza de que alguien los hubiera visto.

Pero no, por supuesto. A esa hora, los alumnos deben estar en la cafetería, pensó. "Me infiltraré en las cámaras y veré que hay de interesante."

Tras cinco cámaras de seguridad, consiguió infiltrarse en la cafetería. Muchos de los alumnos, entre ellos varios con la etiqueta "Se masturba en secreto" Había una chica la cuál se pixelaba al pasar el Analizador por su cara. En los datos ponía: ERROR: RECONOCIMIENTO FACIAL FALLIDO.

"¿Pero… qué diantres?"Pensó.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Hold Up!

Cap. 2: Hold Up!

Aiden se quedó extrañado al ver eso. Nadie excepto él le había fallado el reconocimiento facial al pasar el Analizador por encima de una persona. Tras salir de la academia Kadic y mientras pensaba por qué había una chica con información corrupta, los noticiarios de TF1 (la televisión nacional francesa) daban la noticia sobre un rumor de que Blume estaría dispuesta a instalar un nuevo CtOS en Pekín a cambio de varios millones de yuanes, lo cuál estaba a favor de Blume y el Partido Comunista. Acto seguido, la presentadora narró ésta noticia:

" _Nos acaba de llegar una noticia de ultima hora. Nuestro corresponsal en Chicago, Daniel Villeneuve, informa de que el justiciero de Chicago, Aiden Pearce, podría haber huido de la ciudad del viento tras el asesinato del jefe del club criminal Chicago South Club, Lucky Quinn. Las cámaras de seguridad del aeródromo de Pawnee, cerca de Chicago, captaron al Vigilante subiéndose a un avión dirección a París. De momento, no se sabe en qué parte de París se ha ocultado el justiciero. Cuando sepamos algo más sobre el Vigilante, les informaremos lo más rápido posible."_

-Mierda, ahora no podré pasar desapercibido. Quizá debería…-Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar solo, un Citroën ZX de los gendarmes puso la alarma y se dirigió hacia el justiciero, quien se subió a un Kirscher aparcado y salió disparado hacia la ribera del río Sena. Al mismo tiempo, la radio del coche patrulla intentó transmitir esto:

- _Central, aquí patrulla 42. Estamos persiguiendo a un sospechoso en un BF Kirscher rojo pasando por la academia Kadic. Solicita…-_

- _Patrulla 42, aquí central. No le entiendo. Repita, parece que hay interferencias.-_

Pero no pudo repetir ni acabar el aviso, ya que Aiden usó su aplicación de cortar señales y aceleró hasta que casi los perdió de vista. Entonces, vio una fábrica abandonada en una isla en medio del Sena. "¡Excelente! Puede ser un buen escondite de momento…"Pensó, mientras giraba a la izquierda y aparcaba en el puente. Seguidamente, salió del coche y esprintó hacia adentro del edificio. Gracias a sus habilidades de parkour, no se hizo daño al saltar al interior. Aún podía oír las sirenas de la policía, pero las apagaron al ver que Aiden había desaparecido y sin dejar ningún rastro.

- _Central, aquí patrulla 42. Hemos perdido al sospechoso. Esperamos órdenes, cambio.-_

 _-Patrulla 42, pueden seguir patrullando la zona. Corto.-_

Y el justiciero dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. Pero al sacar el Analizador, observó que había una corriente de flujo de datos que se adentraba en la fábrica y desaparecía por debajo de un ascensor.

Entonces decidió llamar a T-Bone, pero pensó que en América era aún de noche y que no quería despertarle. Y se le vino a la cabeza el número de Clara Lille, quien siempre estaba despierta. Tras 25 segundos de espera, una voz respondió a la llamada…

-¿Aiden? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Clara, creo que he encontrado algo muy importante en París. Y en una fábrica abandonada.-

-Hmmm… Según mis fuentes, la fábrica donde estás ahora era de Renault, pero se cerró tras un asesinato múltiple en 2004. Parecía un suicidio, por cierto.-

-Ajá… ¿sabes algo más?-

-Muy poco: debería haber un flujo de datos en la fábrica y una antena subterránea conectada al CtOS de París. Eso es todo lo que sé.-

-Bueno, pues gracias por la información.-

Y Aiden colgó el teléfono. Inmediatamente, comenzó a seguir el flujo de datos hasta el ascensor. Dudando de que se pudiera abrir, hackeó el teclado cifrado que había en un lateral y ordenó al ascensor que bajara. Tras pararse, observó que el flujo de datos acababa en un ordenador y decidió hackearlo también.

No se lo pudo creer…

…HABÍA DESCUBIERTO LYOKO SIN SABERLO.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?¿Algún proyecto secreto de Blume?-Se preguntó a si mismo, mientras husmeaba por las entrañas del superordenador. A través de esto, pudo descubrir que el ordenador era como un CtOS en miniatura, ya que controlaba prácticamente toda la zona de Boulogne-Billancourt incluyendo la central eléctrica cercana. Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado al terminar de acceder a ese ordenador…

-…¡y eso se le llama "entrar en el infierno sin pase"!-Dijo una voz, procedente del ascensor que estaba bajando de nuevo.

-Menudo chiste más malo, doctor Risitas.-Dijo otra voz.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió, Aiden sacó su AK-47 y disparó para amenazar a lo que para él parecían ser policías novatos. Pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de matar a unos adolescentes por error…

Gritos de terror se sucedieron en menos de 3 tres segundos después de que el justiciero se quedara sin munición. Entonces, quienes interrumpieron la calma de la sala eran ni nada más ni nada menos que…

…¡LOS GUERREROS DE LYOKO!

Por suerte, nadie había resultado herido ya que las balas habían dejado hecha un colador la puerta del ascensor. Entonces, Aiden preguntó, sin bajar el rifle:

-¿Quiénes sois?¿Mercenarios de Blume?-

-¡Hostia puta! ¡Nos está amenazando el justiciero de Chicago!-Gritó Odd, emocionado y asustado a la vez.

-¡No lo somos!-Dijo Jeremy, preso por el miedo.

-¿Y tú cómo has descubierto el superordenador?-Preguntó Ulrich, con las manos en alto.

-Resulta que esto…-dijo Aiden, señalando el ordenador-…está conectado al CtOS y por eso he conseguido hackearlo para acceder al control de el área, juntamente con la antena del distrito. ¿Qué sabéis vosotros de este superordenador?-

Silencio.

-Emmmm… verás… nosotros… eh…-Y antes de que Odd pudiera terminar la frase, Jeremy contestó por él.

-Lo descubrimos nosotros, además es un proyecto militar de los años de la Guerra Frí…-

-¿El Proyecto Cártago, no?-Interrumpió Aiden, mirando la información en su Smartphone-Sé bastante sobre él gracias a mis habilidades de hacker. Quedó inservible cuando la URSS se vino abajo. Entonces, Franz Hopper creó un universo virtual llamado Lyoko. Principalmente, creó a una IA maligna denominada XANA para que hiciera de "minion"*. Más tarde, el servicio secreto francés intentó acabar con él, pero acabó dentro de Lyoko con su hija Aelita Hopper, actualmente en paradero desconocido, probablemente fuera del CtOS. Hasta ahí puedo leer, porque el cortafuegos me ha echado del servidor.-Suspiro-Supongo que no seréis una amenaza, así que guardaré la arma.-Y el hacker guardó el arma y se bajó el pañuelo.

-Espera… ¡Yo soy la hija de Hopper!-Exclamó Aelita.

-¿¡C ÓMOOOOO?!-Gritó Aiden, sorprendido.

*Sinónimo de criado, pero en su versión malvada.

 **Nota: BF es el equivalente de Volkswagen en GTA V, así que el Kirscher sería el VW Golf IV en un posible crossover de GTA V y W_T.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Seis son Multitud

Cap. 3: Seis son multitud

-Ahora resulta que no te has muerto, Aelita Hopper… Sino que la has fingido, como Michael Townley.-

-¡No es que la haya simulado, mi padre me envió dentro de Lyoko para protegerme!-Dijo Aelita.

-¿En serio? Explícame cómo diablos has conseguido sobrevivir tantos años sin cambiar de aspecto.-Preguntó Aiden.

-Simplemente diré que estuve atrapada en Lyoko varios años hasta que mis amigos-señala a los Guerreros-volvieron a reactivar el superordenador. Tardaron varios meses para sacarme gracias al Código Tierra. Desde entonces, no volví a ver a mi padre.-

-Entiendo… ¿Y cómo es que tu información en el CtOS…-

-Creo que eso se puede explicar-interrumpió Jeremy-Al estar en Lyoko durante años, es posible que en tu cuerpo puedan engancharse códigos binarios, lo cual dificultaría mucho un análisis de ADN. Cuando se instaló el CtOS en París, Aelita ya había salido de Lyoko, y los códigos binarios incrustados en ella impiden el reconocimiento facial cuando pasas un Analizador por encima.-

-¡Me aburro!-Soltó Odd, bostezando.

-Por cierto, chicos: tened cuidado de no decir a nadie nada sobre el superordenador ni de que yo, el Vigilante de Chicago, que estoy en esta parte de París. Quizás el servicio secreto os esté leyendo vuestros correos y os haya pinchado el teléfono, así que ojo con lo que hacéis. Un paso en falso y acabaréis a tres metros bajo el suelo.-

Y entonces, en la parte superior de la fábrica…

 _-Águila jefe, hemos llegado a la última localización de Aelita Hopper según el escaneo. Esperamos órdenes.-_

 _-Lobo 2, aquí Águila jefe. Luz verde para peinar la fábrica. Cojan a Hopper viva.-_

-¡Mierda!-Gritó el justiciero.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ulrich.

-Me parece que los agentes del gobierno han venido a buscarte, Aelita.-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo me han encontrado?-

-Usando el Escáner del CtOS.-Saca un MP5 y se sube el pañuelo-Seguidme y tratad de no hacer ruido.-

Y los seis salieron del laboratorio por las escaleras en vez del ascensor, ya que los Hombres de Negro estarían bajando por el ascensor.

Una vez en la planta superior, todos se ocultaron tras una pared, ya que dos agentes inspeccionaban la zona con subfusiles P90 modificados. Entonces, dos ráfagas de 15 balas cada una fueron suficientes para fulminar a ellos dos.

-Della Robbia, ¿sabes usar armas?-Preguntó Aiden, dándole una Beretta M9.

-No del todo, he jugado el tiempo suficiente al Duke Nukem para saber cómo se usa una pistola.-Y Odd cogió la arma con cuidado.

Y otro agente se asomó por una esquina para comprobar si había alguna baja. Al ver los dos hombres muertos y mientras Aiden disparaba a otro agente, dijo por radio:

 _-Águila jefe, tenemos 3 bajas a 50 metros de la salida. ¡Solicitamos refuerzos, hay tangos dentro del edificio!-_

 _-Afirmativo. Tenemos a los gendarmes rodeando el edificio. No lograrán pasar.-_

-Ahora sí que estamos jodidos DE VERDAD.-Se quejó Ulrich.-¿A alguien se le ocurre un plan B?

-Por supuesto, y el plan es…-saca el gadget de Apagón-Escapar como los magos: detrás de una cortina, y no de humo.-

-¿Seguro de que es totalmente efectivo? Piensa que quizás lleven gafas de visión nocturna y nos puedan ver aunque no hubiera iluminación suficiente.-Explicó Jeremy, atemorizado por los tiros.

-Claro. En Chicago he usado este juguete tantas veces que ni la policía tiene cojones para buscarme a oscuras.-

Y seguidamente, mientras las farolas se encendían (era normal a las 19:52, ya que se había hecho de noche gracias a que Europa estaba en el horario de invierno) los seis seguían avanzando deprisa y matando a todos los agentes que se les cruzaran. En total (antes de llegar al puente) Odd y Aiden se habían cargado a 16 hombres de negro, un récord para el rubio, ya que nunca había matado a alguien en el mundo real (llevando el peso de que se arrepentiría en el futuro por romper la ley. Y le importó un comino el tema.).

-¿Listos para el gran final?-Y Aiden usó el gadget del Apagón, dejando a todo Boulougne-Billancourt sin luz. Una vez pasaron en silencio entre la policía, los Guerreros de Lyoko guiaron al justiciero por las alcantarillas.

 _-Águila jefe, los hemos perdido. Deben haberse escapado durante el apagón.-_

 _-¡Joder! El general no se alegrará cuando le contemos lo ocurrido. Quizás nos deportan a Corea del Norte por fallar…-_

-Por fin… Bueno, vosotros iros a la academia, y rápido. Lo más probable es que el supervisor del campus os esté buscando, así que contadle que habéis ido a ver El Hobbit al cine.

Y los cinco se largaron, pero Aelita pensó: "¿Estará Aiden intentando buscar pistas sobre mis padres y a la vez protegerme del gobierno?"

-Cuando cuente que el justiciero de Chicago ha estado conmigo nadie me va a creer…-Dijo Odd.

-Oye, debemos hacer caso a Aiden.-Intervino Ulrich- No podemos revelar su posición ni decir que nosotros hemos estado con él, así que no digas nada de eso o…

-Podrían llevarnos a los juzgados y a él lo condenarían a muchos años de cárcel o simplemente lo someterían a la pena capital.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Eso es lo que quería decir, Einstein.

 _Más tarde…_

-Me alegro de que estéis bien los dos. Yo tengo que irme, pero quizá os pueda visitar otro día.

-Ah. Bueno… Pues… Hasta luego, Aiden.

-Adiós, Nicky. Jackson, pórtate bien.

El justiciero había ido a visitar a su hermana, quien le indicó la dirección del piso en el que vivían. Se pasó dos horas allí hablando con ella y haciendo cosas diversas como ver con Jackson la serie Fuerza Láser Kung-Fu del Arcoíris y reírse viendo Fama o Drama, en cuya nueva edición habían ganado unos monos masturbadores. Después, se fue a su contenedor, porque ya se sentía muy cansado después de matar polis galos.

Cuando llegó, llamó a T-Bone para poder explicarle lo que había pasado:

-¿T-Bone, estás ahí?

-¡Hombre, Aiden! Por fin te vuelvo a oír. Ahora estabas saliendo en la tele…

-¿En qué canal?

-Por varios canales: la FOX News, la WKZ-TV, la BBC Two, la ITV y la NHK BS 1*.

-¿Son reportajes?

-Eh… si, pero no te critican demasiado. Tan sólo están contando tus hazañas. Bueno, ¿cómo van las cosas en París?

-Acabo de descubrir lo que fue el Proyecto Cártago y que actualmente sirve como una conexión al CtOS indetectable. Además, la única hija de Franz Hopper y Anthea sigue viva y ha estado siendo vigilada en secreto por el gobierno francés. Y hoy he tenido que cargarme a una parte del servicio secreto para sacarla de ahí y…

-Aiden, lo que acabas de contar es increíble. Nunca pensé que querías desenterrar secretos gubernamentales y encontrar a la hija de uno de los creadores, pero quizás tarde o temprano te pondrán en alerta ámbar o emitan una orden de búsqueda y captura contra ti y ella.

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que me fugue con ella para que no la atrapen?

-No me refiero a que la secuestres, sino que la protejas hasta llegar a un lugar seguro. Y si necesitas hackear algo más, prueba a entrar en el satélite EuroCtOS. Ahí podrás acceder a todos los CtOS europeos excepto los de la ex Yugoslavia y Turquía pasado una vez el Bósforo. En Asia hay otro satélite, pero ese tiene una encriptación muy potente.

-Ok, pero… ¿Y si intento huir y me paran el coche o tren?

-En el caso del coche, DedSec tiene un sistema que cambia la matrícula por otra de otro país o especial. Pero en el del tren, tendrías que bajarte y salir corriendo antes de que te pudieran coger.

-O sea, que es más seguro coger el coche.

-Y además, todos los colegas de DedSec te cubrirán las espaldas en caso de emergencia. Como por ejemplo, podemos controlar todas las líneas de metro de cualquier ciudad para encubrir tu posición aunque cierren las estaciones y ordenen parar los trenes.

-¿Y para el Eurotúnel, por ejemplo?

-Bastaría con que te metieras en uno de los trenes y nosotros nos encargaríamos de bloquear todo lo referente a seguridad hasta que llegaras a St. Pancras sano y salvo.

-Fantástico. Te dejo, estoy demasiado cansado para seguir hablando. Cuando quieras, me pegas un toque y hablamos.

-Me parece genial, Aiden. Nos vemos.

 ***La WKZ-TV es la cadena de televisión local de Chicago (en Watch Dogs), la BBC Two es la segunda cadena de la BBC (después de la One y antes de la Three) que emite otro tipo de programas (tales como series alternativas, documentales, etc.), la ITV es la rival de la anterior y la NHK BS 1 es una de las cadenas japonesas que emiten documentales por satélite.**


End file.
